


Тяжелая доля писателя

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Series: Визуал G—PG-13 [2]
Category: Castle (TV 2009), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Пожалуй, только писатель может понять писателя. Как хорошо, что у Росси есть тот, с кем можно поговорить.
Series: Визуал G—PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал 2 лвл





	Тяжелая доля писателя

**Author's Note:**

> • Полноразмер (1000 х 1500 рх) по клику  
> • [Исходники](https://picua.org/images/2020/07/24/6016923a97cfd3bab54114c6a911a527.png)

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/07/24/67b0576812a650fe34863ee26c96e0d3.png)


End file.
